


Mistletoe

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Mistletoe, Sweet, This is one of my favorites so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: The Egos are decorating the manor for the holidays, and the Jim twins are in charge of putting up the mistletoe around the manor. With their constant desire to cause some mischief, they know the perfect places to put up the decorations.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Illinois (AHWM)/Eric Derekson
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Mistletoe

All of the Egos were pitching in to help decorate the manor. Wreaths being hung on the doors, the banisters being adorned with garland, and of course mistletoe was being hung up in various spots throughout the manor.

Eric and Illinois were working on wrapping one of the banisters with garland, looping it around the wooden rail. Suddenly, they were able to hear laughter that could only come from the Jim twins. The twins were the masters of mischief among the Egos, and always found the spots where pairs were bound to end up together to hang mistletoe at the holidays. At least, that was what Eric had heard; this would be his first Christmas in the manor, as last Christmas had been spent with himself, his father, and Reynolds in an old cabin with boarded up windows and broken glass littering the floor. Meanwhile, Illinois had only been at the manor since the very end of October; this was his first Christmas at the manor  _ period. _

“What’s got you two all riled up?” Illinois asked, looking up from adjusting part of the garland so that the fake flower was visible on the outside of the banister.

“Look up!” RJ told him.

“Did you two just-” Eric began, looking up at the space above the landing he and Illinois had settled on to work.

“Yep!” the twins replied in unison, cutting off the younger ego before taking off down the hall.

Illinois looked up to see Eric blushing a bright pink, and looking further, he could see why; the twins had hung a mistletoe decoration right above the landing. How they had gotten up there while he and Eric were on the landing without either of them noticing, he had no idea. All he knew was that he and Eric were under the mistletoe, and they both knew what that meant.

“Well, look at what we have here,” Illinois mused, smirking a bit as he turned back to Eric. “You know the rule about mistletoe, don’t ya?”

“I do,” Eric replied, his blush growing a bit darker.

The adventurer chuckled, tugging Eric close and pulling him into a kiss, drawing a little squeak from the anxious Ego. The pair wrapped their arms around one another, embracing each other as they kissed. Eventually, they parted, catching their breath. Eric was blushing a  _ bright  _ shade of pink, and even Illinois’ cheeks were tinted with a faint blush.

Meanwhile, across the manor, in one of the few rooms the Egos used to store things like decorations and other things they occasionally needed to get at, Wilford and Dark were looking through some of the decorations that would be going on the tree. They were getting the strings of tinsel in order, detangling and testing the lights, and making sure that all the ornaments were in one piece.

Each Ego had at least one ornament. An ornament would be added to the set whenever a new Ego came to live in the manor. There were ones for Eric, Reynolds, and Derek among the set last year, though because the three hadn’t turned up, Dark had set them aside to keep the others from becoming too concerned. Now, Eric’s and Reynolds’ ornaments were in with the rest (Dark had set Derek’s aside, he would ask Eric what he wanted to do with it in private). Also among the ornaments were three brand new ones; one for each of the three Egos who stemmed from A Heist With Markiplier. Every one of these ornaments was a simple ball ornament, decorated with the name of the Ego it belonged to, styled in a way that matched the that Ego’s personality or taste, along with some simple design to symbolize the Ego.

As Dark and Wilford turned to set the round ornaments out of the way, the twins made their move. Faster than anyone could think possible of the two Egos, they strung up a mistletoe decoration above the table the couple was working at, and took off as quickly and quietly as they could before Dark and Wilford could turn back around.

“It looks like some of these are missing their hooks, again,” Dark observed, looking into the box of ornaments he was carrying.

“They probably are. The hooks  _ always  _ seem to go missing,” Wilford replied, carrying his own box, though this one was empty aside from pieces of cardboard used to divide up the ornaments so they would be easier to take out when the group was decorating the tree.

“Could you grab the extra hooks, then? We’ll probably end up needing them.”

As Wilford nodded and went to get the hooks, he tossed his empty box onto the table. Dark pushed the box out of the way, and set his own upon the surface. He started quietly humming as he pulled each ornament out of the box in front of him, turning them over in his hands. He felt Wilford’s arms loop around his waist from behind, and turned his head to look up at the man, only to find himself captured in a loving kiss from his husband. He returned the kiss, and they remained like that for a moment before parting.

“That was a pleasant surprise,” he mused, resting his head back against Wilford’s chest.

“It wouldn’t have been a surprise if you looked up, my dear,” Wilford told him.

Dark looked up above them and chuckled when he spotted the mistletoe, knowing full-well that it was the twins’ doing. For once, he didn’t mind their mischief, and simply smiled as he turned in Wilford’s arms, pulling the man into a second kiss with a smile.


End file.
